hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta Wing
Zeta Wing was originally the 8th Tactical Fighter Wing in the 1st Air Division. It was eventually disbanded and the name was left to legend for centuries. In 2354, it was reorganized under the command of Jace Ferran. However, it was remade as a special operations and shock unit instead of a fighter wing. Members Note: Members who appear in italics are currently deceased. Members who appear in bold are retired or no longer with the team. Generation One *''Odst grievous'' (Leader) *''Eagle Owl'' (Second-in-Command) Only exception to Shadowhawk 7's *''Wolf sword'' *[["Ark"|''"Ark"]] *[[Carack|''Carack]] *''Selen'' Generation Two *''Zack Sigurdson'' (Leader) *''Will Serrah'' (Second-in-Command) *''Andromeda'' *''Sen Urec'' *''Leandra Jackson'' *''Pian Marr'' *''Beyghor Lamitt'' *''Selen Leanason'' Generation Three *'Major Jace Ferran' (Original Leader) *''1st Lieutenant'' ''Rhett Progmer'' (Original Second-in-Command) *''Sergeant Major'' ''Julian Gray'' *1st Lieutenant Samantha Jay (Former Second-in-Command, Current Leader) *Specialist Vanessa Cado *Specialist Ror 'Atuee *'Captain Katlyn Dvorakin '(Now with Phantom Legion Command) *Specialist Shepard Freeman Generation Three Freelancers *'Specialist Katalena Akulov' *Specialist Morrigan Gustafsson (Current Second-in-Command) *Specialist Arya Gustafsson Supplemented Forces Beginning in 2364, Jace Ferran saw a need to expand the reach of Zeta Wing in order to increase the unit's effectiveness. With the help of Phantom Legion leader Aurora Ferran, Jace was able to conscript soldiers from around the Coalition, including ODSTs, UNSC Marines, Clone Troopers, Imperial defectors, and others. These remained mainly humanoid in nature, as other alien factions did not approve of lending away members of their elite units. The first conscripts were what remained of Caden Ferran's Valkyrie unit, which included Katlyn Dvorakin, 100 elite shocktroopers, armor, aircraft, and the destroyer Jericho. These troops were allowed to keep their original equipment and markings, in respect to their former commander. By 2375, the unit had recruited a total of 200 soldiers to go along with the original 100 conscripts. These troops were given new armor and weaponry, designed personally by Jace Ferran and Ror 'Atuee, and given the moniker of 'Zeta Wing Stormtroopers' due to aesthetic similarities to their Imperial counterparts. Another in-house development was the construction of a wing of ''Mason-class'' dropships, named after a fallen Hybrid hero. Also at this time, during Alcyon's attack on Kahn, Zeta Wing was able to salvage two frigates the scientist had previously used as 'hunter-killer' ships. These were stripped down and rebuilt, now called Erachi-class frigates. The pair of ships were named after the two most famous Erachi, Clara Renner and Keryn Renner. The Reaper-class Battle Tank was introduced during 2379. Others that are also technically considered as Zeta Wing supplements are the Skulblakan-Human Hybrid icon Katalena Akulov and the sapient A.I. Wolf. While they both regularly work with Zeta Wing on missions, neither are considered official members of the team, much like the rest of the supplemental forces. The only exception to this rule is Katlyn Dvorakin, who was allowed official membership following her recruitment. Later, in 2379, Morrigan Gustafsson was recruited in this vein, with her daughter Arya Gustafsson similarly enlisting given her abilities. They would be referred to as "Lancers" in casual conversation and given the rank of Specialist on operations. Zeta Wing Stormtrooper.jpg|A Zeta Wing Stormtrooper PMC Soldier.jpg|An ex-Valkyrie Shocktrooper PMC APC.jpg|An ex-Valkyrie Armored Personal Carrier PMC Tank.jpg|An ex-Valkyrie Tank Reaper-class Battle Tank.jpg|A Reaper Battle Tank PMC Dropship.jpg|An ex-Valkyrie Dropship New Zeta Wing Dropship.jpg|Mason-class Dropship PMC Fighter.jpg|An ex-Valkryie Fighter PMC Jericho.jpg|The Jericho Erachi-class Frigate.jpg|An Erachi-class Frigate Category:Fighter Wings